Medusa's Sweeney Todd Slice
Page is part of a series. Please refer to [[My Series of Books] for the previous Chapters] Chapter 2: Medusa's Sweeney Todd Slice "Perseus Jackson. It's pains me to see you like this. Annabeth is my enemy, and no can be guilty for having a grudge in my case". Medusa teased me. Stroking her finger along the side of my cheek, coddling me over my grief. My nerves tingled with shock under her touch. her taloned fingers were cold, so cold to even cause me to nearly jump out of my skin. She slithered under a lampost, and the gentle rays of the orange light truly made me realise how different she was. No longer a two-legged a demon with a catacomb of twisting snakes for hair. But a viper like women, with a large singular trunk of reptilian scales whilst her top half occupied with a Bronze-Breast Plate covering her chest, her eyes were no different that the time I'd seen them through her reflection in the crystal ball. It struck me. I wasn't stone. I smothered my hands along my clothes in disbelief, my grief turned to curiosity. "Yes, Percy..You havn't turned to stone" Medusa smiled wickedly, teasing me. "Your Achilies Curse is all that saves you from my stare. But I brought something for you. Would you like to see it?". But I gave her no time. Uncapping Riptide and swung it across her neck, leaving her to disintegrate. The reason I probably took her out so easily, was because she wasn't used to quick reaction, most of her Prey have to look through something to see her - and take careful steps not to fall over and expose their eyes to her grotesque appearance. I dropped Riptide and fell to my knee's. Annabeth was a statue. A day out, thats all it was, and already Im without contact and I've lost the one person that had anchored me to the Mortal world after I dived into the River Styx. I couldn't bare it, I didn't dare look at the petrified Annabeth in the moments before her stoning. Out of the corner of my eye, on the left side, a man in a wheelchair was pushing himself along the dark alley, making it hard to make out his appearence. He probably was thinking - "What is this boy out here all alone at night" - But I didn't care, let him come and wonder, let him laugh and humilate me. What matters anymore? I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realised that his handicapped man, was none other than my former Latin' Teacher, my "Best-Centaur Awarded" Teacher. Chiron. He is a centaur, believe me. He has this magical made wheelchair, with his rear end compacted into an unseen box with his two front hind legs tucked into two hollowed out plastic legs with a blanket covering them. He pushed himself forward at an alarming rate. "Thank.. goodness. I found.. you" He wheezed. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he looked to the side catching the stoned Annabeth. "You. Best bring her with you!" Chiron pointed. How dare he! Annabeth's just been turned to stone and he's acting this is just reversible! I'd never felt hurt like that from Chiron, this was Annabeth, and she was a stone! "Chiron! Annabeth's.. she's just been turned to st--..". But the word never left me - But I carried on, "And your acting like isn't a big deal!" I roared at him. Nearly tempted to go over there and hit him across the face, which if anyone watched, would of thought some Brat had the nerve to hit an old handicapped man. "Percy. Listen, there's no time. We. Must. Move!" He called. My fingers balled together into a fist, I felt the blood rush to my face. I nearly lost it. But the distant drumming made me snap out of it. I picked up the stoned Annabeth and followed Chiron (to my best ability. Annabeth's even more heavy as a statue) "Chiron. What's going on! You just turn up here, acting like this was supposed to happen!" I said. If it wasn't for Chiron already being tired, I would of lagged behind by far with Annabeth under my armpit. "Percy. It's complicated. Something's come up, there is a certain.. Issue" Chiron replied. Not breaking his pace on pushing the wheelchair. The name came quicker than it should of, the Goddess of Wisdom (And Annabeth's mother) Athena would of scoffed at such brash thoughs. "Kronos?" I asked. My curiosity turned to wild anger as I remembered all the Deaths he caused. Chiron shook his head. "I'll explain when we get to the Camp.." "Chiron! We're MILES away!" He roared at him. My anger twisting my stomach into knots. "Percy, please.. listen, I have a van ready for us. The Stoll Brothers managed to get it for us" Chiron replied. Pointing at a 'Twinky-Van' with it's logo freshly inprinted on the front. "Get inside Percy" Category:Adonter